callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Red Dawn
INCOMPLETE Call of Duty: Enduring Freedom (also known as Call of Duty 10 and COD: Enduring Freedom) is a FPS video game developed by ActiVision and Treyarch Studios and the 10th major installment in the Call of Duty video game series. It is set during the War on Terrorism, primarily during 2006, during the Iraqi and Afghanistan wars. Plot Overview The game opens up in a very similar fashion as the level "S.S.D.D." in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player takes control of Staff Sergeant Michael Standridge, a U.S. Army Ranger. the latest member of the fictional 24th Unified Combatant Regiment of the Joint Special Operation Command. Standridge meets Colonel Richard Armstrong, and is instructed in the proper use of weapons by Lieutenant Miller. After this, Standridge runs an obstacle course known as "The Pit", therefore allowing the player to choose their preferred difficulty. The Regiment then joins a battle already being fought between the Taliban and a contingent of Task Force Kandahar being fought in the village of Bazar-e Panjwai. Towards the end of the battle, they capture a Taliban captain named Yassar Al-Hamadi and interrogate him. The game then shifts to London, England, where the player assumes control of an English citizen awaiting the arrival of a train in Aldgate Station. Upon the train's arrival, the citizen boards it and rides on it for a few minutes when a voice suddenly speaks over loudspeakers, proclaiming that Britain never should've gotten involved and now they couldn't back out. The train suddenly explodes, killing the player and everyone on board. The player then assumes control of Captain John Price of the SAS. He and his squad are deployed with several other SAS squads to Aldgate Station to investigate and encounter Taliban soldiers. They are sent to the station's control center to see if the Taliban are controlling the PA system there, but they are not. Upon realizing this they are given new intel that the voice recording was actually a radio broadcast from a remote terminal in the Aldgate East station. Upon their arrival at Aldgate East, they discover that the Taliban have turned it into a makeshift base. It is determined that the leadership is located in Aldgate East's control center, so the SAS soldiers procede to the control center and surprisingly find a squadron of British special forces conversing with an al-Qaeda courier. A firefight erupts in the control center. In the chaos, the courier detonates bombs rigged beneth the room and attempts to escape. Price and the other SAS soldiers manage to evade the blast; he and his squad then pursue the courier through Algate East station and eventually capture him. Before Price kills the courier, they learn that the special forces were a rogue unit of the Special Reconnaissance Regiment from a base in Blackpool under command of an escaped prisoner and cyber terrorist named Ian Shaw. Price and the other SAS units are re-deployed to the locked-down Blackpool and trace Shaw's location to the former SRR base. Upon arriving at the base, Shaw is no where to be found, but contacts Price on an open radio channel before the base starts to explode via a C4-induced explosion. The blast kills all SAS soldiers in the vicinity, with the exception of Price, Gaz, Pvt. Wallcroft, Pvt. Doyle, Sgt. Thompson, and Sgt. Hansen. Meanwhile, the 24th Regiment is deployed to the Killa Abdullah District in Pakistan. Acting on intelligance given to them by Yassar Al-Hamadi, they are supposedly en route to the Taliban's headquarters and have been given a green light by Central Command, conducting a joint operation with a battalion of the USMC 1st Force Recon to destroy it. When they reach the Taliban fortress, they surprisingly find it sparsely guarded and most intel located there unguarded. Standridge downloads intel from a laptop computer belonging to what appears to be a Taliban general to a DSM. However, a large attack force of both Taliban and al-Qaeda soldiers arrives and attacks the 24th Regiment. All soldiers with the exception of Standridge, Miller, and several other Rangers quickly exfil. The Rangers defend the LZ for as long as possible before all other Rangers besides Standridge get on the last Black Hawk, while Standridge and a couple of other Rangers defend them. Suddenly, the ground explodes near Standridge and he goes into shellshock. He is being dragged onto a different helicopter. Standridge awakens to find himself in a dimly lit room with General Adnan Al-Kaissie (the chief of staff of the Iraqi army), Ian Shaw, Colonel Ahmed Al-Asad, Lieutenant General Nikolai Patrushev (commander of the Russian FSB), and General Ri Yong-ho, the deputy chief of the KPA General Staff. Al-Kaissie interrogates Standridge about the U.S. military complex in Baghdad and about the locations of the U.S.'s nuclear arsenal. As Standridge refuses to tell them anything, Al-Kaissie calls in a Hezbollah soldier and tells him (in Arabic) to torture him until he breaks. Al-Kaissie and his associates leave Category:Video Game Category:Call of Duty: Enduring Freedom